Reckless Serenade
by 86753090227nb
Summary: Jackie Taylor has firmly believed that her brother, Dallas, left years ago for no good reason; now, having moved to Tulsa, and about to dig up old memories, she's going to find out the truth. Jackie Taylor's story. (Previous chapters were all screwed up - it's been fixed, so re-read for chapters that will tie the plot together, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Inky darkness spread over the cityscape like inescapable oil outside my bedroom window. I want to go for a walk and never return, to be constantly isolated in the middle of nowhere with only myself and the dazzling stars. I would climb the fire escape and lay on the roof all night long until the sun peeked out of the wispy clouds, but the dog's comfortable slumber on my lap kept me firmly sitting on my bedroom floor, leaning against the stark walls. I stayed like this all night until the dog stirred a minute before it officially became the next day.

"Hey buddy" I whispered to the Doberman hovering by my shoulder, stroking his silky fur. Spade leaned against me, nuzzling my hand for a belly rub. I obliged for a minute or two until I rose to my feet and snapped for Spade to follow me. Together, we snuck out the front door, ignoring the woman asleep on the couch, and down the back steps of the apartment building. I could never come or go in the front, because Billy, the owner, had a No-Pets policy, but he let my violation slide if I kept Spade's presence on the down-low.

The ally that our apartment faced was barren save for the rats that Spade ignored dutifully, following me and living up to his reputation as a 'tough guy'. We came to a street which could take me to a forlorn park or a pool hall, depending on which way I turned; I began the short walk to Danny's Bar with Spade's soft patter of paws on pavement as he trotted by my elbow.

The pool hall was rightfully empty, as it should be at this hour, but the bar next door had a few loyal alcoholics nursing their beers and vodkas. A annoyed voice said, in the coarse accent that followed native New Yorkers like a plague, "You thinkin' of getting a beer or something?"

I saw Danny cleaning glasses and tumblers the way bartenders are liable to be doing, and scowled. "Something like that" I replied as I took a seat and Spade lay his body by my barstool. The only reason Danny wasn't already throwing me out head over heels onto the street was because nobody was in, much less a plainclothes cop. He was real strict about minors in his bar, but every once and awhile he'd let me hustle pool. Surprisingly, though, he never seemed to mind Spade in his bar.

Danny set a cold beer in front of me with calloused hands. "This isn't gonna be a habit. Think of it as a last drink or somethin'" he grunted, not looking at me. I've known Danny Fitzgerald for a few years, and ever since his mom took his baby sister with her to Washington he's had a soft spot for me. I sipped my beer, relishing the fact that not only did _Danny _offer it to me, but it was also free. Usually if I had a mind to drink I had to find a willing man to buy for me.

"Tell me again why you're leavin" he grumbled. Out of all my expectations for my limited interaction with him, this question was not one of them. I looked at him, him staring at me with mournful eyes that many night-wanderers inherit. Theres a quality about the night that makes everything wistful and deep, drowning almost.

"Oh, you know. It's Rob" I say flippantly, trying to make my beer last longer so I'd have an excuse to talk with him. There was a part of me that really liked Danny, that looked up to him and relished the fact that he was paying _me _leftover attention in the middle of the night. His eyes narrowed, his suspicion only growing.

"What about Rob?" he prompted. I drained the last of my drink, focusing on the drunkard who had fallen asleep, his remnants of whisky still gone untouched.

"I guess he's been beating her is all. Now she wants to move". Even I could detect the bitterness in my voice when I thought of the screw up my mother was. She's always been this way - addicted to bad relationships, and deciding to play the blame game when she got what was coming to her.

"Don't hate her" Danny pleaded when I shoved my empty glass towards him.

"I don't" I lied. I occupied my time, smothering my insomnia, the rest of the night by playing pool against myself, and when Danny ventured over, I played with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where've you been?" Ma demanded when I stumbled inside at six in the morning, Spade at my heels. Her voice was thick from sleep, scratchy from too many fags, and spitting venom while she pretended to care.

"Out" I responded vaguely, waving a hand in the air while I swayed. At about three in the morning, I ended up sitting in a booth with Danny, begging him to let me get drunk.

"It's my last night in New York. I'll probably never see you again!" I whined, sounding very much like the kid he thought I was. Finally, after a minute or two, Danny's stony face cracked into a smile and he obligingly brought me two or three bottles of beer. It all went downhill from there, and ended with the threat of, "You better not tell anybody I let you do this".

"Were you drinking?" Ma continued. Her sandpaper voice hurt my ears and grated on my nerves, along with giving me the idea to start a fight.

"So? You do it all the time!" I answered scathingly. Ma tensed, and it wasn't a moment later that she was yelling.

"Goddamnit!" she screamed, her face turning a satisfying shade of red. All at once, her hand, retired wedding band and all, came up and I was sent reeling towards the floor. It wasn't the first time she's hit me, and a wild part of me wished she'd do it again if only to fuel my hatred.

"I changed my mind. You're leaving!". I hid my stunned expression well, hard as it was, and replied with a snide comment of my own.

"Oh, yeah? And what'll you do? Go back to Rob and all your other lousy boyfriends?"

"Get out" Ma ordered, her tone surprisingly even. I rose to my feet, grabbing Spade's leash from the kitchen counter.

"Where the fuck do you want me to go?" I questioned, letting all my pent up anger escape into my words.

"Go live with your Goddamn father. I don't care how you fucking get there". I grabbed two things before I slammed the door on my way out - Spade and my beloved copy of The Catcher in the Rye.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to charm my way into getting a ticket for the Greyhound Bus, which managed to take me all the way from New York to Oklahoma with three transfers. I knew my dad was a cowboy who'd done the dirty with my mom, probably a nameless face passing through town, and I also knew that he lived in Oklahoma. Ma mentioned that he lived in Tulsa in passing once, and I clung to that fact like a survivor of the Titanic. I would do anything for an escape, and Ma had provided just that.

When we finally arrived in Tulsa, a city that looked comparatively small next to New York, I could feel the heat, resting over the town like an ozone layer. Unlike New York, there were no breezes that provided solace from the heat.

"What do you think?" I asked Spade when he found a spot in the grass to do his business. He looked unimpressed, but I, on the other hand, was excited. It was an adventure! A summer of fun, at least. "Come on". I looked around for a gas station with Spade following faithfully behind, hoping maybe to get a free drink since in my haste I had managed to leave all my money at the apartment.

The bell chimed, clanging against the glass door angrily when I stepped inside. There wasn't any air conditioning, and I pulled my hair up into a ponytail in vain to ward of the overwhelming heat. There was a boy at the counter, sporting a 'DX' cap and good looks that would make a greek god jealous. His blond hair was a shade darker than mine, which I took into account on the off-chance that I might grow a liking to him.

"Hey there" he greeted, his mouth beginning to take on the shape of a smile.

"Hi. Is there some way I could get a free drink? I just spent all day on a bus, and I'm broke". I explained my situation with a helplessness that suggested I was a sweet girl, though in fact I was very much the opposite, willing to charm and sweet talk people into getting my way.

The boy considered this for a moment, looking thoughtful, until his half-smile came out full force, a shining grin that only made him look more beautiful. He had a teasing look in his dark eyes - the kind people get when they're flirting, and it's working.

"If you go out to dinner with me tonight, I'll get you a water and a Coke. Free" he proposed, smiling still. I considered this; On one hand, I hadn't eaten since morning the day before, and was effectively starved, but on the other hand, I wasn't quite sure I wanted to go out with this boy. He didn't look too much older than me, sixteen maybe, but he also seemed like a douch. His good looks were sure to be a factor, probably resulting in overwhelming arrogance. Despite all the good arguments I was making in favor of not accepting, I was inclined to say yes. Instead, I laughed.

"I don't even know your name" I pointed out. This only made his grin widen, which made me like him more.

"Sodapop Curtis" he introduced, pointing at the nametag on his shirt, which I neglected to notice before. I stared at the 'Sodapop' stitched in red thread, cracking a grin myself. I ignored his name, figuring he could explain it tonight.

"Jack Taylor, but my friends call me Jackie". Sodapop looked confused, but I just took the water and Coke he offered.

"Why-?"

"We'll discuss it tonight" I told him, turning away from him while he replied, "Meet me here - six o'clock!".


	4. Chapter 4

I let Spade have the water while I drank the Coke, and looked through the Yellow Pages perched on the shelf in the phone booth for a 'Taylor, Richard' listed. I found his number, praying that the number listed in Tulsa was right.

"Hello?" a gravely voice with a definite twang said. I swallowed nervously.

"Is this Richard Taylor?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Jackie Taylor. I think you knew my mom, Leanne Winston?". The line went silent for a minute, and I was beginning to think he'd hung up on me when he spoke up, his voice slightly softer.

"Yeah. What's this about?"

"She sent me down to live with you. I know you don't know me, but I really need a place to stay" I begged. I doodled on the notepad left there for messages - a flower, a dog, a truck.

"Yeah. Okay... when are you coming around?". I debated, thinking about how long my date would last, and if I could wait until the next morning.

"Tonight, if that's alright". His breathing was labored, like he was under great stress, and I guess with the news that not only do you have a kid, but she's also coming over tonight, would be a great strain on anybody.

"Okay, yeah. Could you be here at eight tonight?". I said yes, and he gave me an address. I hung up the phone with a smile on my face.

Soda had gone and changed, and apparently taken a shower as well; he looked really good, wearing jeans and a clean t-shirt. I didn't have a change of clothes, which left me feeling uncomfortable in my jean shorts, which were considerably shorter than what was deemed acceptable by society, and my cropped Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"You look really nice" he complimented when I walked up to the DX, Spade at my heel. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. You do too. Is there a place I could keep him?" I questioned, motioning towards Spade, because the problem that he couldn't come had just occurred to me. Soda was really gracious about it, offering to keep him in the back office, which, he said 'is so messed up, nobody will notice if he chews up a pillow or two'. He held open the door of a truck for me before walking around and climbing in the drivers seat.

"So, where're you from?" Soda began conversationally. I leaned back in my seat, looking at the rearview mirror.

"New York. You?". My answer was received with an impressed whistle. I suppose to the people out in Oklahoma, New York would seem like a really glamorous place to life.

"Wow. I've lived here all my life, but New York. I got a friend from New York; you kinda look like him". I smiled and joked, "Really? What's his name? Maybe I know him".

"Maybe. His name's Dallas Winston". I felt off the entire night after that, trying not to give the impression that I'd been hit by a truck. Man, Dallas. He left eight years ago, the night after he got arrested. I hated him - for years I hated him because he left me, and writing me a goodbye note just wasn't enough to pacify me. The thing was, I blamed him for everything, even when Ma turned to drinking and liked to slap me when I mouthed off. I couldn't quite wrap my head around the fact that he was in Tulsa.

My eyes glanced at the clock, which read seven thirty, and I apologized to Soda. I'd been having a great time with him, though our 'date' became more like hanging out as though we were friends. I don't think we minded, either.

"Could you drive me to this address?" I requested when we were in the truck again. He nodded, going to pick up Spade and put him in the bed of the truck, and as we exited the heart of the city, towards the back-country of Tulsa where barns stood and cows huddled in the fields, Soda struck up conversation.

"You never told me why your name was Jack" he reminded. I smirked, answering "I'll only tell you if you tell me why your name's Sodapop". He shrugged obligingly.

"I sorta expected it".

"Okay. Well, the short story is that my mother was drunk on a bottle of Jack when I was born, ergo, my name's Jack. End of story" I explained, smirking and waiting for his story, which I figured had to be better than mine.

"It isn't as dramatic as your story, but apparently my dad had a horse named Sodapop". He was right - it wasn't as dramatic as my story, but it did pique my interest.

"Your Ma let him name you after a horse? That's insane!" I exclaimed, laughing with him.

"Well, look who's talking" Sodapop joked. It wasn't five minutes later that we came upon a large ranch, extending miles in each direction. He swung the truck onto the dirt road that led to a small farmhouse, leaving a trail of neighing horses behind us.

"I'm gonna go see if he's home". I walked up the front steps, knocking on the door with hesitation and the knowledge that Soda was in the driveway giving me confidence. A tall, lanky man answered the door, and the moment I saw him there was no question of who he was; it was like looking into a mirror. Apparently he understood as well, because he pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you" he said, stepping away, looking at me the way that parents and relatives do.

"You too" I replied without hesitation, "let me grab my dog and say bye to a friend real quick". I thanked Soda for the ride and the date with a promise to visit soon, lowered the tailgate so Spade could jump off, and the moment he did, he was running laps around the house to stretch his legs. Once inside, my 'dad' showed me his extra room, and we sat down to talk. I was game for talking - we had plenty to discuss and catch up on. As far as my first day in Tulsa went, I enjoyed it far more than any day in New York.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight penetrated the thin curtains, reaching out to me, shaking me awake to greet another day. When I had gotten dressed, my clothes from the other day being my only option, Richard looked me critically.

"What?" I questioned, sitting down with a bowl of Cheerios.

"Nothing. Just, maybe one day you might like to go to town and buy you some new clothes" he offered. My eyebrows jumped in surprise, my spoonful of cereal quickly forgotten. I had to swallow an uncomfortable lump in my throat.

"Really? You don't have to do that. Ma could just wire me some money". Excuses flew out my mouth, but Richard just chuckled and shook his head.

"Honey, I remember your mother - even when we was young, she wasn't the most reliable type. Besides, I want to do it. My gift to you" Rich insisted. I was shocked, unable to utter any words other than a rushed 'thank you' and left to eat my cereal while Rich went to talk to a stable hand. Apparently, this was a routine I would shortly fall into - riding in the morning, every morning, then taking the afternoon for other things. I had yet to explain my lack of riding experience to him.

I finished breakfast, washing and putting away the dishes afterwards, then wandered outside to get a better look at the place. If it seemed big in the dark, the ranch was even large in the morning light; it had to be about five hundred acres or so of rolling pastures, with a barn to the left and horses speckled in the fields. The size of the land made me wonder just how wealthy Richard was.

I found company when I was investigating the barn, as Spade and another dog came running up. The strange dog looked to be a collie with an odd blonde coat. I was glad that Spade had found some company - it made me feel less imposing knowing Richard had dogs as well. I occupied the rest of my morning with the dogs, exploring and playing fetch, until Richard came riding up on a palomino.

"Can you drive?" he questioned, tossing me a set of keys before I could nod; Danny had taken the time to teach me a few months back, and though I wasn't legal yet it didn't seem to be a problem. "Great" Rich continued, "don't scratch 'er. Be back by dinner". I was beginning to understand that Richard was a man of few words, which was fine by me.

Despite the drive being about half an hour, it was relazing, and I found a mall easily. I purchased some more appropriate looking shorts, t-shirts, and underwear. I had a whole day left and no intentions of going back to the ranch any time soon, so I cruised around until I found the DX again.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from an open garage adjacent to the station. I walked around to find Soda leaning against a tool box and a pair of legs underneath a car.

"Hi. I told you I'd visit" I greeted. Soda kicked the legs, and a curly haired mechanic emerged looking annoyed.

"What?" he grumbled. Soda clapped a hand on my shoulder and introduced me to Steve,

who, apparently, was his best friend. How such a happy guy was friends with an obvious pessimist like Steve was unbelievable. Steve studied me, frowning.

"You look like a guy we know" Steve stated. I shrugged, hoping I never had to meet Dallas again. It seemed unlikely that we could miss each other in such a small town, though.

"She's the girl from New York" Soda added, causing Steve to narrow his eyes and scowl.

"Anyway, I was in town and hoping to find some fun" I hinted to Soda, who twirled a wrench distractedly. His face lit up into a smile.

"Don't you worry. We got some friends comin' over in a few minutes. You can hang with them" he offered. Sure enough, a few minutes later a group of guys came strolling towards us, and in the midst of them stood the flaxen haired devil himself.


	6. Chapter 6

I remember his sharp features vividly; thin lips set in the smirk that graced everybody with its presence, his sly eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass. They haunted me, day and night for years after his betrayal. Anybody witnessing this reunion would have no doubts - our features are so alike, its uncanny. Though my lips fuller, and my expression softer, we shared the envious cheekbones that look more at home on a model than on us, and the continual scowl, though it showed up on my features less.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dallas hissed with a pained expression, as though keeping his anger under wraps was difficult. I knew people were taking notice, especially when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me roughly around the corner.

"I'm not doing anything. And why would you care, anyway? I didn't even know you were here when I came down!" I exclaimed, my anger climaxing with his. His nostrils flared, and he removed his hand from my arm, flexing his hand into a fist then straightening it again. I didn't know whether he had a mind to hit me or not, but I took a step away nonetheless.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jackie? Does Ma know you're here?". He leaned against the side of the gas station, his anger dissipated in a mere minute or so.

"She's the one who sent me here - to live with dad, I guess. I'm not doing anything here, really" I defended. A concerned expression overtook his grimace for a moment.

"Dad? The cowboy?". I nodded, letting him continue with his interrogation, "Why'd she send you down here?". I shrugged, choosing not to relay our argument.

"Yeah. The cowboy - his name's Richard, by the way; he's nice. Got himself a big ranch" I replied softly. I didn't want Dallas thinking badly of Richard, because even after such a short time, I had grown to like him. Dallas didn't say anything, and we leaned against the brick together, thinking about what this will mean. Eventually, he shared a sly smile and gave a squeeze of my shoulder.

"I guess I don't mind too much" he allowed finally.


	7. Chapter 7

The day passed quickly, and though I found myself having a great time with 'the gang', I couldn't say the same when I met their girlfriends. It was odd, having to get introduced all over again and getting met with the same confused expressions, but not only did they seem like ditzy airheads, which they proved themselves to be quickly, but they were also rude and collectively the most passive aggressive people I've ever met. Evie Reed, Steve's girl, and Sylvia Parker, Dallas's girl, were thick as thieves, which made socializing with them even more difficult. Finally, it was decided to see a movie, which left me trailing behind everyone.

We all took seats near the front, because Two-Bit's car was on blocks and Sodapop's older brother had the truck, and Steve's car wasn't big enough for all of us anyway. Dallas ushered me beside Steve and Ponyboy, taking a seat on the other end, but I tried not to take it personally, especially because he had Sylvia with him.

_Goldfinger_ was playing, but as much as I tried to enjoy Sean Connery, I couldn't help but feel angry - angry at everybody around me. I've never done well in a group; groups made me anxious, which was ironic considering I used to live in New York. I was out of my seat halfway through, but came to a halt when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Where're you goin'?" Two-Bit asked, sounding hurt. I tried to word what I was going to say so as not to hurt his feelings, but what came out was:

"Look, I just don't want to be there, okay? I'm going home". I knew I was scowling at him, ordering him with my eyes for him to remove his hand from my arm, but when he extracted his hand, he just moved it to my shoulder.

"Come on, I'll walk ya to your car". With no way to graciously object, I let him walk me, my temper slowly cooling. When we reached the truck, the words flew out of my mouth.

"Do you wanna come?" I asked, not in the mood to be alone. Sure, I had just left all my brother's friends, but it was different with one person. Two-Bit looked confused.

"Come where?"

"To my house with me. Richard owns a farm, and... I don't know - I just don't feel like being alone" I admitted. The way his eyes were lifting suggestively, I shot him down in a second.

"Not like that. Just go walking or something" I suggested. He looked unwilling, but with a sigh he agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

"You didn't have to come" I told Two-Bit after he'd sighed for about the fifteenth time. He looked startled, almost tripping over a log. We were trampling our way through the woods on the edge of Richard's property. We couldn't be five minutes from civilization, but there was a kind of magic about the woods - a secret shared among the trees and the brooks and the deer - that made me feel worlds away. I already knew how I would occupy most of my time.

"What'dya mean?" he asked. I whirled to face him, a glare on my face already.

"I mean you didn't have to come. I don't need pity, and you don't have an obligation to come, so I don't know why you came. You obviously aren't having fun" I accused.

"I didn't come because I felt sorry for you, if that's what you think. This just ain't my idea of a good time, s'all". I let out a frustrated sigh, trooping on and begrudgingly letting the argument die. He did stop sighing, though, and let me explore in silence. We emerged from the forest at sunset with Richard's pickup greeting us.

"I'll drive you home" I offered. I drowned out Two-Bit's nervous chatter with the radio, changing the station whenever I got a chance, channel surfing so fast that I wasn't even listening anymore. I guess we both have nervous habits, and I guess mine annoyed him just as much as his annoyed me, because eventually he punched the radio off and refuse to talk. So far, I don't think Two-Bit was very happy with me. In fact, when I pulled up in front of his house, he beat it outta there like the devil was after him. It made part of me sad, but only for a second. Only until the logical voice in my head reminded myself that I shouldn't care. I don't care.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't speak with Richard until the following morning, when he told me to meet him at the barn after breakfast. Apparently, he'd caught on that a city girl like myself didn't specialize in horse riding, which must have been his number one priority.

"Jackie, this is Eliot" Rich introduced, gesturing a hand towards a stereotypical cowboy, perhaps even leaner and tanner than Rich himself. Sun kissed hair and dazzling eyes, the easy going lopsided smile - Eliot was all kinds of fine.

"Hi" I said, reserved and putting up a 'devil-may-care' front. Rich narrowed his eyes at Eliot's grin and voburse reply. Eliot was about as subtle as a sledge hammer.

"I was goin'ta have Eliot teach you how to ride, but... oh what the hell!" Rich muttered, throwing his hands up in total surrender. He stalked off, which left us to commence the lesson.

The moment Rich was gone, Eliot had me up on a horse and working hard, using all kinds of leg muscles I wasn't aware I had. We chatted every time I came around, walking circles in a big ring.

"So, where'reya from?" Eliot asked after a minute or two in the same accent as everybody else in this town.

"New York". He snorted and grinned.

"That 'splains the funny accent" he teased. I thrust my nose into the air with a mocking, "humph!" and directed The Colonel towards the far end of the ring. The Colonel was the name of the horse that Eliot had chosen, and if it all worked out, then he would be 'my' horse; the horse that would be my regular. So far I had grown quite a liking to the tall stallion, which Eliot had informed me, was a "dapple grey thoroughbred". Technically, The Colonel's name was "Rise to Glory", but that was his "racing name" and The Colonel was his "stable name". Eliot said it was really important in racing and rodeos, but I didn't see why he couldn't just have one name.

A few times on my way back to Eliot, The Colonel tried to break out into at least a trot, but I had to reel him in for fear of falling. Damn, I wished I already knew how to ride. I wanted to take off across the plains, but I was restricted to a walk for now.

"When can I go faster?" I asked impatiently, which made Eliot laugh and shake his head.

"Why so eager? Alright, fine; kiss to 'im and he'll go faster" Eliot replied.

I spent all morning with Eliot and The Colonel, perfecting my walking and learning what fun it was to post while trotting - like riding on a fucking cloud, at least when I got it right. I left both of them with sore, shaky legs.

"How'd it go?" Richard asked when I met him back at the house.

"Great" I grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't run into Soda, Dallas or any of their 'gang' until the end of July, creeping into August, when I felt like going into Tulsa proper. For most of July I was improving my riding and secluding myself in my room with Spade, but on July 27th Richard asked me to get gas and I thought I might as well spend the day there.

I tried to go as many places as possible before I went to get gas, but after a couple hours it was inevitable. I pulled up to the DX, an unfamiliar boy coming out to the pump.

"I'll be right back" I said, putting the truck in park and heading towards the convenience store. There was a faint smell of grease and rubber that met me at the door, and gaggle of girls dressed in nice clothes that made me want to forget it and go back to the truck; for a second, I thought they were going to some kind of a ball or something, but then my brain checked in and I realized that there wouldn't be a ball in the middle of the summer. Instead of retreating, I straightened my back and pushed through the crowd to see Sodapop at the counter.

"Hi" I greeted. His head was down, looking at a price of some gum, and he answered with a dismissal that seemed like a reflex.

"I'm busy" he replied. There were a good ten or so girls hanging around the counter who all fluffed their hair and laughed with a lipstick framed smile. I knew Soda was good looking, but if I had any idea the pull he had on upper class gals then I wouldn't have come. Either way, I rang the bell obnoxiously until he sighed and looked up with a hard glare that softened when he remembered me.

"Hey! What bring you 'roud here?" Soda asked amiably, waving some loitering girls away. I leaned on the counter, smiling.

"I had to get gas. Just like anybody in this establishment should be doing" I hinted, rolling my eyes. He laughed with a grin as wide as Texas; I could feel the burning glares from the remaining girls.

"Yeah, it's crazy. Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"It depends" I teased.

"We're going to the rodeo - Dallas is riding" Soda added, like this might sway my answer. I just nodded with a sort of pride.

"Really? What's he ride?"

"Bull. He jockeys for a guy named Buck too"

"Sure, what time?" I asked. Soda craned his neck to look at a clock by the door.

"We're meeting at my house before we're heading over there, but you can ride home with me an' Steve if you be back here at six"

"Yeah, okay. I'll be here" I agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

I decided to go back to the ranch after my conversation with Soda so I could ask Richard about it. I found him in the kitchen, head in the fridge

"I thought you were riding today" I stated, making him gasp in surprise. He turned around, water pitcher in hand.

"Just takin' a break. You get the truck gassed up?" He asked, rummaging around the cabinets in search of a glass.

"Mmhm. I ran into a friend, and I said I would go to the rodeo with him and his friends" I hinted, neglecting to mention that my brother would be participating.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To see if I could go" I clarified, rolling my eyes a bit; sometimes Rich isn't the most observant person. He put his emptied glass on the counter and the water pitcher back in the fridge before he answered me.

"Uh, well. I was going to have you work out a couple horses tonight, but I can always have Eliot do that. Sure, you can go. Is it that one in Bixby?"

"I don't know" I admitted, my voice trailing off as I went to my room. I changed from my riding clothes into a clean pair of cut off Levis' and a tank top, and when I came back out I was surprised to see Rich still sitting at the kitchen table. I woulda thought he'd go back to the stables.

"Do you know a guy named Buck?" I questioned, my cowboy boots thudding on the wood flooring.

"Merril? I know a Buck Merril who has a small ranch" Rich answered.

"Oh, okay. A friend is gonna pick me up at six; I'll call" I told him on my way out. I wasn't quite sure how I would waste time until six, but I headed towards the stables nonetheless.

"Hey. Where've ya been? I thought we could go riding" A voice said when I came in. I looked around and found Eliot in the tack room.

"I had to go get some gas for Richard" I explained.. Eliot nodded, hoisting a saddle off it's holder, and I followed him over to a tall, buckskin named Geronimo.

"Do you want to?" he asked, grabbing a curry brush.

"Do I want to what?"

"Go riding" he looked at me expectantly while he brushed Geronimo down, and I had half a mind to say yes, except I didn't want to smell like a horse.

"Not today - I gotta go somewhere tonight, and I wasn't planning on taking a shower; tomorrow, though" I promised on my way out of the stables. The sun was still shining, and I wished that six o'clock would hurry up and get here while I wandered around the ranch; at five thirty I made my way back to the house to grab my keys and wallet, and not a moment later I heard a loud honk.

An unfamiliar car was idling in the driveway, but there Steve was behind the wheel.

"Ready?" he asked when I came to the open window. I nodded and went around to the passenger seat.

"Where's Soda?" I questioned while he turned around and revved the engine on the way down the drive.

"Couldn't make it - his brother has the truck, and he caught a ride home with Two-Bit" Steve explained. He flipped the radio on, making it deafeningly loud when a Rolling Stones song would come on, and didn't seem likely to continue any conversation. That was fine by me - Steve wasn't the kind of person I wanted to have a conversation.

"So, your Dally's sister?" he said, more of a statement than a question. His cool attitude and lack of personality was getting on my nerves, or maybe it was just him.

"The one and only" I replied, my voice cold. I couldn't be more relieved than when we stopped at the Curtis's house.


	12. Chapter 12

I was assaulted by noise the moment I opened the door, like it was a regular party, but I guess in a house filled to the brim with people that wasn't to out of place. I recognized most the faces; Two-Bit's boisterous laughter filled the room from where he sat around a coffee table, playing poker with Soda and Johnny. It looked like Johnny was the only one playing honestly, because both Soda and Two-Bit were some of the most obvious cheaters I've ever seen. Soda was reaching down, messing with the cuff of his jeans to grab a card, and Two-Bit kept scratching behind his ear and fumbling with something underneath the ridiculous hat he was wearing.

Steve left my side the moment he was in the door and went to look over Soda's shoulder. There was music playing that managed to compete with all the noise the boys were making, and I went past the living room and into what must be there kitchen. I wish I'd just stayed in the living room, because I found all their girlfriends in the kitchen, Cokes in their hands.

"Hey, you're... Jackie, right?" A blonde one said. I nodded silently - that must've been Sandy, with the blue eyes. From what I remember she was more friendly than all the other girls.

"I'm Sandy, and this is Evie an' Cathy in case you don't remember" Sandy went on to say, which was probably the best thing I've heard her say since I walked in. None of the girls were dressed like I was - they were all wearing skirts that looked far more decent than my shorts, and none of them had boots. It made me a little wary, and quieter than I would've been. I leaned against the kitchen counter, with Evie and Cathy across from me.

"Is it true?" Cathy asked, "are you Dallas's sister?". Evie rolled her eyes at Cathy's question, but the other two seemed fairly intrigued.

"Uh, yeah. Why's it such a big deal?" I answered.

"It's not. It's just that none of us knew" Evie said with a sigh. I was getting ready to say something else when another blonde came in and all the others rushed to hug her. When they all parted Sandy came over and whispered in my ear, "That's Dally's girlfriend". Oh. And just when I didn't think I could get any more uncomfortable; to my relief, they didn't introduce me to her, or vice-versa, and I was promptly forgotten in a loud and dramatic retelling of all that had happened since they'd last seen each other.

With every minute I spent in the kitchen a lump grew in my throat and I knew I was glaring at the ground - it happened whenever I was uncomfortable, and I hated it. I get all surly and angry, feeling like I was going to cry, so after about half an hour I left the girls and went through the living room to stand on the front porch. I really wished I had a fag so I could calm down. Instead I was left with nothing to relax me except for sitting on their front porch and drumming my fingers to the beat of my racing heart.

"Jackie?" I turned my head to see Soda standing in the doorway looking confused.

"Hey" I greeted with a sigh. Soda came over and sat next to me.

"You okay?" he asked. I took a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, I can't stand those girls" I admitted, making Soda laugh. He was smiling in the dim lighting coming from inside the house.

"Why?". I shrugged. The truth was I've never really enjoyed hanging out with girls - everything they said or did seemed so unimportant or stupid, and they always seem to attract drama. It was incredibly hypocritical.

"I don't really know how to talk to them 's all. Do you have a cigarette?" Soda looked a little taken aback by my question, but he said he'd go get one nonetheless.

A yellow pickup truck came to a halt in front of the house, and all at once people came pouring out of the house. The boys all jumped in the back with whoops and yells, and I asked Soda when he came back out, "Are you sure we'll all be able to fit?".

"We'll make it work" Soda assured me, and it wasn't until we were pulling up to rodeo that I remembered he'd never given me that cigarette.


End file.
